Over the years, different methods of smoking have been developed, including cigarettes, cigars and pipes. Each of these methods, however, has inherent disadvantages.
A cigarette or cigar is convenient to carry and smoke, but only a limited number of tobacco flavors are available on the market in the form of cigarettes or cigars. Many more types of tobacco are available in unrolled form, but to enjoy these, the smoker must smoke the tobacco with a pipe or manually roll a cigarette or cigar.
Moreover, many smokers desire to reduce their smoking habits. Frequently, they take only a few puffs from a cigarette and then discard the remainder. By wasting most of their cigarettes this way, these smokers often wind-up doubling or even tripling their smoking costs simply to reduce their tobacco intake.
Another problem with cigarettes is that the burning end of a lit cigarette contains greater concentrations of harmful chemicals, such as cadmium and carbon monoxide. These chemicals are inhaled by the smoker through the cigarette along with cigarette smoke and then exhaled into the atmosphere.
Of course, smokers can use a pipe to solve some of these problems. With a pipe, a smoker may choose from many more types of tobacco and can regulate the amount smoked. However, different problems can arise. When tobacco is burned, harmful carcinogens are produced, only to be inhaled if not filtered. Many pipes are designed without filters and, consequently, pipe smokers inhale substantial amounts of these carcinogens.
Many people find smoking a pipe burdensome. First, the pipe smoker must carry a pipe and a tobacco pouch, which can be large and cumbersome. Second, filling a pipe with appropriate amounts of tobacco can be difficult, especially in dark or poorly illuminated areas. Third, when packing a pipe, fingers can become soiled. Fourth, pre-packing pipe bowls frequently results in spilled and wasted tobacco, and unless a packed pipe is properly stored after smoking, there is a genuine risk that much of the tobacco in the bowl will also be spilled. Finally, cleaning a pipe is a fairly involved process that can be time-consuming.
With all of the above-mentioned smoking systems, second-hand smoke poses a legitimate health problem. Studies have shown that second-hand smoke can harm the health of non-smokers who spend time near smokers. Yet another danger with the above-mentioned smoking systems is the risk of fire. None of these systems are self-extinguishing, and the careless disposal of a burning cigarette, cigar or pipe can cause an accidental fire.
Devices have been developed in an attempt to ameliorate the problems and disadvantages of smoking cigarettes, cigars and pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 discloses a smoking system in a single unit which allows the user to smoke different types of tobacco, limits the amount of tobacco smoked and provides an easy method of filling the smoking device with tobacco. However, the prior system did not make available a filter system, and there was no provision or method for cleaning the smoking apparatus. Moreover, there were no areas for storing filters or a cleaning device in the unit itself.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved smoking system that allows either a choice of filtered or non-filtered smoking and combines all smoking and cleaning materials in one unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved smoking system which utilizes a receptacle for holding a filtered smoking device, tobacco, a cleaning instrument and replaceable filters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved smoking system that reduces the intake of carcinogens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved smoking system which allows the user to regulate the amount of tobacco, thereby helping the smoker to reduce consumption.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved smoking system which reduces the amount of second-hand smoke that can affect the health and comfort of nearby nonsmokers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved smoking system that is self-extinguishing.
Additional objects, attributes, and advantages of the invention are explained and illustrated in the following description and drawings.